


True Believer

by tambrathegreat



Series: The Slytherin Redemption Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambrathegreat/pseuds/tambrathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius comes home after the graveyard scene in Goblet of Fire.  His reactions are predictable, but his motivations are his own.</p>
<p>Challenge response.</p>
<p>Any recognizable characters and settings belong to JK Rowling.  I make no money from this endeavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Believer

Lucius stumbled only once as he re-entered Malfoy Manor. He leaned heavily on his cane, not merely a prop, but a necessity after the nearly endless bouts of Crucio administered by the Dark Lord. He still had stringy wads of vomit in his hair and on his robes. If only he had not eaten such a filling meal...

_It wasn't everyday the Dark Lord made a return._

He closed his eyes as he contemplated making the long trek from the foyer to his suite. It had been years since he had felt so ill in spirit as well as body. He placed his foot heavily on the first step, steeling himself against the images that erupted in front of him...

_Nott screaming in agony... Pettigrew, the loathsome beast, cradling his amputated arm.. . Goyle and Crabbe, stalwart in their acceptance of their punishment.. Severus coming late and..._

Lucius hid his nausea at the memory of Severus' special treatment behind a yawn. It would not do for his family to see his distress. Lucius had learned from Severus during the lull in his punishment that Draco had Flooed home. The mundanity of the conversation made the context horrific. Lucius yawned again. He had read somewhere that animals in distress would yawn repeatedly to dispell the effects of stress...

He shook his head to collect himself and made his way up the stairs to the top of the landing. Narcissa awaited him as she had in the early days of their marriage, her face pale in the gloom of the gallery. Lucius heaved a sigh. This nightmare was supposed to be over...

"Lucius." Narcissa approached him, concern giving an edge to her voice. "Is it true that he's returned?"

Lucius merely nodded as he heard the door to Draco's room open with a nearly silent pop. He leaned on his cane, his limbs still aching. Narcissa stood before him now, the transitory concern on her marble-smooth features replaced with fear and anger. "Is it true, he killed the Diggory boy?"

"Yes." Lucius' tone was dull. "Now is not the time, Cissy."

"When will it be?" she spat back at him. "When he's gone after son?"

"Narcissa." His words exited his mouth a sibilant hiss in the darkened gallery. "Enough. You know how he monitors everything that is said."

"But Lucius, the boy was a pureblood, not some halfling like that Potter whelp," Narcissa her tone rising indecorously as she said, "How dare he..."

Lucius reacted before he thought, striking her across the face several times until she fell to sobbing silence. He had sworn he would never do that to his wife or his son. His father had abused enough people under this roof.

He looked at his hand, as if it were not part of him, as if it were acting under its own volition. He turned to his room, seeking the only escape left to him; the bottle of spirits secreted away in his armoire.

The man Abraxas Malfoy had forced Lucius to follow had returned and Lucius once more had to assume the mantle of the true believer, no matter how he truly felt. This time he would ensure he was on the winning side. His family was at stake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please take the time to let me know what you think.


End file.
